Power Rangers Ocean Storm
by SleepyKid98
Summary: Earth is in danger, and the cause of the troubles may hit a little too close to home. A new evil has arrive and brave teenagers must take up the challenge of saving the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, had ideas bouncing around my head and written some of them down but most stories didn't come to completion. Hopefully writing this down here will motivate me to finish it. Anyway, it's rated M for some course language potentially violence and shady scenes. I have a rough idea on how this will end but comment and review :-) **

**I don't own Power Rangers. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Kai grabbed her wetsuit from her van with a sigh. She could hear the distressed whistles from the dolphins even from the cliff. She was in the office with the injured baby seahorse her mum saved a week ago when the calls came. She had drove down to the beach immediately. Her mother had drilled into her – duty comes first. Of course, the dolphin had to call when her mother was called to an emergency overseas and left Kai in charge of all the rescuing. Kai winced at her train of thoughts. She wasn't complaining about helping the sea creatures, just that they could have called her maybe 5 seconds later. She finally gotten the baby seahorse to trust her and was working on getting several pieces of plastic stuck in a tricky position in the seahorse's body.

Kai finally wiggled into her wetsuit and stepped out into the waves. She hesitated a moment, which she hated herself for, and lifted her finger to the pendant on her neck. The pendant has mysterious powers, giving the wearer unheard of abilities in the water. She had witness and experienced it firsthand. But she knew it did not give that power to just anybody, and hence the moment of hesitation. She should not have doubts. The stone chose her, just like it chose her mother, and her grandmother and many generations before. Kai took a deep breath and plunge into the sea. As she swam towards the ocean, she felt a warmth in the pendant against her throat, filling her with strength, unmatched, she knew, to any Olympic swimmer. Before long, two dolphins were beside her, nudging her with their fins. They chittered at Kai to follow them, before diving down to the sea. Kai took a deep breath and followed them. Halfway, Kai couldn't hold it any longer and took a deep breath, finding that of course, she could breathe underwater. No matter how many times she did it, it was still weird and unnerving.

Turns out, there were more dolphins in the depths, circling around one. Its tail was caught in a fishing line. Asking the other dolphins for more space to work, she surveyed the damage as she sent calming thoughts to the dolphin. Luckily, the hook was embedded in the rocks, not the tail. But the dolphin managed to somehow tangle up itself in one straight fishing line. Upon closer inspection, she winced inwardly. In the dolphin's moment of panic, parts of the dolphin's tail were rubbed raw from the trashing. It also seemed to have slammed into the wall of rocks right next to it. Cuts and abrasions clearly marked one side of its body. Blood dripped down the dolphin's flank as the dolphin trash, more feebly now. But with each movement, the line dug deeper into the flesh. Kai grimaced, knowing it was not going to be an easy job.

After a solid hour of untangling, cajoling and a mad rush to get her medical supply, Kai was faced with enthusiastic headbutts from the dolphins. The dolphin she saved rubbed against her affectionately.

'Please we careful from now on ok?' Kai patted the dolphin on the nose.

The dolphins gave her squeaks of agreement, making promises they certainly cannot keep, not with the rise in marine pollution. Realizing her exact position, she decided to pay her dear friend a visit. After 5 minutes of swimming, and picking up tons of trash along the way she reached a lot metal door, hidden in a crevice in the seabed, large enough for one person to squeeze into. The metal door gave a small beep, sensing the blue pendant on her neck. It slid open and Kai stepped into a small room. The door closed behind her with a soft click. A moment later, Kai's ears popped as the water in the room was flushed out. After dumping her load of trash into the chute (where a machine separates out and sort the recyclables), She stepped into the small chamber, one of seven, connected to the room. The showers turned, on blasting her with cool, freshwater. She wringed the saltwater out of her long, blonde hair, wincing as her fingers caught on a few knots. A blast of warm air buffeted her following the water, drying her completely. Or almost completely. Kai grabbed a towel on the way out.

She was greeted by a boy with an unruly mop of curly, brown hair. Freckles dotted his face, which was twisted into a scowl.

'Heyya Scott.' Kai grinned, tussling his hair.

'Why does no one ever use the main entrance?' Scott whined, ducking under Kai's offending hand. 'Whats the point of inventing and building that?'

'Sorry boyyo, the elevator's great, but I was out at sea just now. Helped a dolphin.' Scott's face turned dark at the news. He did not like to hear about animals getting injured, and he absolutely hates humans who litters irresponsibly. For a boy of 12 years, he was amazingly mature in his thinking.

For a boy of 12 years, he is also an absolute genius. Kai met Scott 3 years ago, at a marine conservation conference their mums were attending. Kai knew all the other kids because the same few scientists attend the various marine conservation events all the time. But the kid sitting in the corner who came in with Dr. Fraser was new. Kai didn't even know Dr. Fraser had a kid. While the other kids ignored the boy, Kai bought an ice pop and offered it to the boy. Turns out, the Scott stayed with his dad until he went missing a year ago, hence he moved in with Dr. Fraser. Kai thought he was an ordinary boy until the moment he caught a glimpse of the yellow stone – Riptide Crystal, he called it. Scott told Kai of the myth the entire afternoon and from there, they roped in Dare who had the yellow Crystal and decided to build a base, one where they can search the rest of the Crystals. So far, they had only managed to find the Red one, on top of Kai's and Dare's.

Kai hated Dare. His full name is Frederick but he insists on Dare. Kai can see no link from Frederick and Dare, but Dare insisted that there is – Fre-DARE-rick. He was a big show off ever since he was a kid. Full marks, scholarship. Yeah, whatever. But he did come in handy. He, and his dad, were the ones who did more of the heavy lifting when building the base. His parents and Kai's mum provided the money while Scott provided the blueprints and ideas. Dare was surprisingly good at electrical wirings.

'Oh hey Kai, you're leaving for Uni tomorrow right?' Scott asked.

'Yea, it's literally a 10 minutes' drive in the city,' Kai finished toweling her hair. 'You make me sound like I'm going away forever.'

'Yes yes but you're going to be staying in dorm there right?' Scott waved his hand. 'All incoming freshmen have to stay in their dorms for their first year.'

'Did you just quote the school's letter of enrolment?' Kai asked.

'Anyway, you'll probably be busy for the first week for orientation or whatever meeting pretty girls and you won't be back till next week so have fun and could I have your pendant? Mum is out of town for I don't know how long so I got some time here. I'll probably expand the aquarium wing so you can start bringing down the bigger injured animals.' Scott ignored her question.

'Wait back up, what? You need my pendant?' Kai stopped poking at Scott's trinkets on the lab table and turned to look at him.

'Stop touching that, it's my invention.' Scott scooped up a watch-like object from Kai's hands. 'But yeah, I need the pendant. Just for a week, I'll return it to you after. Come out, you trust me, right?'

Kai hesitated a moment, rubbing her pendant. It's not that she doesn't trust Scott. But her mum entrusted her with the pendant. Looking at Scott's big puppy dog eyes, she sighed and unclasped her necklace.

'Please don't destroy it.' Kai passed the necklace to Scott.

'Of course not!' Scott grinned, placing her necklace next to Dare's yellow bracelet.

'Wait Dare has already given you his Crystal?' Kai raised her eyebrow. Dare was even more protective of his leather bracelet than Kai is.

'Yep.' Scott replied, offering no other explanation.

Kai shrugged, turning into the aquarium. It currently only holds one gigantic tank, big enough to fit a shark. She walked pass a couple of smaller tanks with a couple of different species – corals, giant clams and one tank with a female and male Hawksbill turtle. Dare and his family has been trying to breed endangered animals, starting with the smaller animals and hoping to eventually help the bigger animals like penguins, seals and whales. He brought his specimens down to the base because his family lab has not enough space for his experiments, especially ones who needed more space. Kai releases the animals she found after they are deemed healthy, so she did not really need the space in the aquarium. That is, all animals except for one who comes back to her all the time.

'Hey Belle,' Kai smiled at the baby dolphin ever present in the large aquarium.

'_Hi nice human, can we play today?' _With a start, Kai realized she could still communicate with the dolphin even without her pendant. She was pleasantly surprised. She didn't consider it before but she supposed the Crystal's power stayed with her even though she had taken it off.

'Not today, Belle,' Kai frowned. 'School's starting tomorrow. I'm going to live in the dorms there now, so I won't be coming by as much.'

'_Human don't want me?' _Belle gave Kai a puppy eyed look. Kai groaned. Of all things to learn from Scott.

'No! Of course not!' Kai exclaimed. 'I love you, Belle. But really, you need to go and find a wild pod. It's not healthy for you to stay here in the aquarium.'

Belle harrumphed and swam away. Kai found Belle a few months ago as a baby trapped in a ghost net and nearly drowned. She brought her to the newly built aquarium in the base as it was the nearest place with medical supplies. When Kai and Scott tried to let her out (Scott took his father's diving gear. It was a whole other argument), Belle just followed Kai around and nearly died a second time when the entrance chamber was drained of the water. As a last resort Scott built an entrance in the aquarium tank that connects to the ocean and slowly, Belle learnt to use it. She goes out to hunt but frequently comes back to the aquarium. Neither Kai, Scott or Dare had been successful in coaxing her to join a wild pod.

Kai reentered the main room with a sigh.

'Belle's still here?' Scott asked without looking up from whatever he was building.

'Yeap. What are you doing anyway?' Kai inquired. 'And what on Earth is this machine?'

'Nothing, just a haunch.' Scott replied, still glued to his work. 'And that machine is going to help me with with my blueprints. Who else is going to do all the heavy lifting? Me? Anyway, that reminds me. The machine already helped me shift the main entrance to Sea Breeze Café in Eagle Coast University. If you ever need to run or something just find a trident symbol.'

'Wait what? You shifted the main entrance? What if I had tried to use the main entrance just now?' Kai had long gave up on keeping up with Scott's chatter, or any 12 year old boy for that matter.

'You never use it anyway.' Scott shrugged.

Kai rolled her eyes. It was true, she guessed. 'Anyway I gotta go now, I haven't really finished packing. And I still need to help that seahorse before leaving.'

'Bye,' Scott waved his hand, his back still facing Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Allana took a deep breath before knocking on her dorm room. She felt ridiculous but what if her roommate was already in? It would be weird if she just stepped in. What if her roommate was changing? That'll probably be worse; would set a weird first impression. She smothered a squeak of surprise when the door flung open to reveal a tanned, athletic blonde girl wearing a blue t-shirt that says 'You are plastic trash' with a silhouette of a dolphin.

'Hi! I'm Kai Walton. I chose a side already if you don't mind. If not I can switch sides.' Allana peered over Kai's shoulders to see the right side of the room already well decorated. Several large posters were hung up by her bed, all ocean related. By her table, a simple light blue planner was thumb tacked to the board. Beside the planner, fairy lights were elegantly arranged over a metal photo grid, which showcased several photos of the same blonde girl. Most of the photos had some sort of sea animal in them and several of them had a young boy with curly brown hair, one with a handsome teenager with dark hair. There were a few with as Professor Mira Walton, the famous Professor who published a few books on marine conservation. Wait. Walton.

'You're Professor Walton daughter? Oh my god that's so cool I didn't realise she has three kids.' Allana gushed. 'Anyway I don't mind this side, no problem.'

'Yeah Prof Walton's my mum.' Kai scratched her head awkwardly. 'But anyway Scott's a friend and Dare's an annoying ass you'll probably see around campus. They're not my brothers.'

'Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry!' Allana cringed.

'Oh no! Not at all. I just didn't realized mum's famous.' Kai laughed. 'You must love the environment?'

'Yeah! I'm taking environmental studies here! What about you?'

'Same! Hey, do you need help unpacking?'

'Uhh I think I'm good! I just have to go down, get my guitar and say bye to my dad.' Allana grinned. What are the chances. Her roommate seems cool and is taking the same course as her! And here she was being afraid the move to a school so far away from home.

'Hey baby girl, are you ready for school?' Joseph Heyne, Allana's dad stood by his car.

'Yes Dad, stop worrying. I just met my roommate, Kai. She's awesome.' Allana attempted to soothe her dad.

'Alright, you know I'm just worried about you being so far from home.' Mr. Heyne handed Allana her guitar. 'Your mum and I will be expecting a video call –'

'Every Sunday. Yes I know dad.' Allana gave her dad a grin.

'Ok. Take care Allana. And don't do anything stupid!' Mr. Heyne gave her a stern look.

Allana laughs and turned with a 'I won't, bye Dad!'. She dragged her guitar up to her room where she found Kai organizing her wardrobe.

'So, what's your name?' Kai looked up from folding her clothes.

'Oh my gosh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allana Heyne. I'm from Sydney!' Allana held out her hand, which Kai shook.

'So you play the guitar?' Kai nodded to the red guitar she was now placing on the stand. 'Play a song for me?'

'I, uhh… Maybe next time?' Allana hesitated.

'Sure,' Kai shrugged. 'Hey if you're done, do you want to go down to the Activities fair down by the Village Green together? They'll be on tomorrow but I'm kinda excited to check out what they have.'

'Oh I don't mind!' Allana had not thought about joining a group in school. But it seemed stupid to not accept an offer to go to an event with someone she knew.

Stepping into the Village Green, she was glad she came with Kai. The patch of lawn was packed with freshmen being lured to different booths by the seniors. Groups have already been formed, most of them over by the hotdog stand. Allana knew she was University is all about mingling and having fun, but she would have been poached to at least 5 different boring groups if Kai hadn't been at her side, dragging her off with a firm 'No' while she fumbled for an excuse.

'Let's get hotdogs!' Kai suggested.

'Hotdogs?' Allana squeaked, eyeing the formidable bunch of people congregated near the stand.

'Yeah, free food! Come on, we can eat while we walk. I'm hungry!' Kai dragged Allana towards the stand. 'Besides, I need more energy to say no to those weirdos.'

Allana managed to snag a hotdog without having to make too much conversation. Luckily, Kai did not seem interested in staying to mix with the other freshmen. They strolled along the booths, hotdog in hand. Kai seemed more interested in the sports section, which really, didn't surprise Allana at all.

'Woah, that girl's really pretty.' Allana looked in the direction Kai was referring to and raised an eyebrow. A tall, pretty brunette was handing out flyers at the basketball booth. 'Yeah, I'm gay. I hope you don't mind. I can request for a change of room.'

'No, I don't mind. I'm glad you told me. Go talk to her. You play basketball?' Allana nudged her roommate with a smile.

'Yeah, played a bit a while ago.' Kai bit her bottom lip, seemingly indecisive for a moment. 'Yeah I'll go check out the basketball booth. Find you after?'

At Allana's nod, Kai headed towards the basketball booth leaving Allana to wonder what it feels like to be so confident. Kai sure seemed self-assured. A band jamming near the stairs at the front caught her attention. The drummer's sticks weave in a mesmerizing pattern, creating a uplifting beat. The pianist's fingers flew over the keyboard and he provided the harmony while the lead singer belted out an old Taylor Swift song, seemingly not embarrassed as drew out hearts in the air.

'Thanks guys, my name is Eddie and this is The Friday Eagles.' Eddie beamed at the crowd that have gathered. 'Anyway, we are always looking for new members who can fit into our band. Don't worry, there are more than 3 of us, and all of us will be at the audition. See you there!'

Allana was jostled and pushed to the back as the crowd surge forward to get the flyers at the stage.

'I knew I'd find you here. You're going to audition, right?' Kai popped up in front of her.

'Oh Jesus,' Allana jumped. 'I don't know… Besides, I'll never get one of those flyers.'

'Come on, they'll probably post it on their Insta.' Kai held out a flyer just as Allana was about to protest. 'Here you go, no excuses.'

'How did you even get that?' Allana asked in disbelief, taking the flyer from her.

'I have my ways,' Kai grinned. 'Just kidding, the guy who walked past took two and he gave me one.'

Allana's eyes trailed over the page – 'THE FRIDAY EAGLES – SIGN UP FOR YOUR AUDTITION TIMESLOT AT /thefridayeagles20 SEE YOU AT THE MAIN AUDITORIUM! Follow us on Facebook, Instagram and YouTube - THEFRIDAYEAGLES'. Realising Kai has already started to make her way to the next row of booths, Allana pocketed the flyer and hurried after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai stared at the gym. Truthfully, she was reluctant to join basketball again. It was a sport she both loved and hated and she didn't know what made her walk over to the basketball booth that night. She might not have considered joining basketball if the girl at the booth wasn't so arrogant.

'Hey fish, you going to try out for basketball?' The girl next to the brunette asked.

'Fish?' Kai frowned.

'Yes freshman. Do you play?' the girl smirked. 'You know, basketball?'

'I uhh, yes?' Kai was slightly taken aback.

'Gee, this bunch of freshies are even slower than last year.' The girl remarked, rolling her eyes.

'Give her a break, Crystal,' The brunette laugh. Up close, the brunette was pretty intimidating. She was about half a head taller than Kai, and Kai was tall. 'What position do you play?'

'Shooting guard.' Kai replied.

'Hah, what are the chances of getting a good shooting guard this year,' The smirk never left Crystal's face.

'Come on, Crys. Give her a chance.' The brunette nudged Crystal.

'Yeah right. You give too many chances, Vonne.' Crystal stalked off.

'Gee, you're really gonna drive off all the good players.' The brunette commented at her retreating friend's back.

'If they cannot stand me, they are not going to survive coach's training, Yvonne,' Crystal called back.

'Prove her wrong, ok? Come to the trials,' Yvonne turn and grinned at Kai, who was watching the exchange with a mixture of fascination and horror. 'What's your name? I'll put it down.'

'Kai Walton.' Kai accepted the iPad from Yvonne, typing out her details.

'See you at the trials, Kai,' Yvonne handed Kai a flyer.

Kai took a deep breath and adjusted her school bag. She stepped into the gym, where several girls were already geared up and were shooting hoops. She sat down next to a girl whose shirt says 'Eagle Grove Basketball Team' and starting wearing her shoes.

'Hey, you played before?' The girl turned to face her.

'Yeah, since primary school. You too?' Kai replied.

'Yeah, played since primary school too.' She glance down at her shirt. 'I'm Alyssa and I play point guard.'

'I'm Kai; I play shooting guard,' Kai finished lacing up her shoes and accepted Alyssa's handshake. 'Wonder how the trials are going to be like.'

'No idea,' Alyssa shrugged. 'But hey, looks like they are starting.'

Oh god, Kai groaned inwardly. The girl who was standing at the front of the bleachers was none other than Crystal with a scowl. Yvonne stood beside her with a smile on her face. They really are a pair.

'Listen up you bozos. I am Crystal, the captain of the Eagle Coast Basketball Team. That's Yvonne, the vice captain. Those who have no experience, follow her to the outdoor courts.' Crystal tapped her finger on her clipboard impatiently as a few girls trickled out of the gym. 'Now the rest of you, I will call out the group numbers. Find your groups and stay with them throughout the trials. Those who do not have a group at the end. Find me and I'll assign you one. Group 1: Ella Young, Iris Thomson…'

'Gee, she's crazy. What on Earth is a bozo?' Kai muttered under her breath.

'Are you kidding? She's awesome!' Kai would have thought Alyssa was crazy as well if she did not catch the sarcastic smile on her face. 'But seriously though I heard she was a top player. She almost hit triple double in last season!'

'Group 4: Alyssa Madden, Lily Hamilton, Jade Campbell, Kai Walton and Evie Ross.'

'That's us,' Alyssa stood up. 'Come on, let's go find the others.'

After a few chaotic minutes of 'Group 1!', 'Group 2!', 'GROUP 5 WHERE ARE YOU?', the girls were finally sorted out in the gym. A senior, the girls who were shooting before, was attached to each group. They barely managed to get out a brief introduction before Crystal shouted at them to move. For the first hour, Crystal made them do a series of extremely weird drills. They had to squat and waddle around the gym, do bear crawl, frog leaps and wiggle like a worm. Each time someone complain, Kai noticed the senior scribbled stuff down on their clipboard.

'Gee, these drills are really weird.' Alyssa said while they were gulping down water during their first break. 'And why on Earth are they so tiring?'

'Shh,' Kai shushed her. Luckily, the senior attached to them – Jen, was off talking to the other seniors. 'They're monitoring us. They write down stuff whenever someone complains or lags behind.'

'You're serious?' Lily's eyes widen.

'Yeah I'm not surprised. They're probably only accepting what? 10 of us? There's almost 50 of us. They have to be strict.' Evie commented. 'I'll be surprised if I got in. They probably don't need centers.'

'Hey, you'll never know.' Kai wiped her face. 'There isn't many centers trying out.'

It was true, their group only had Evie who played center. None of them played power forward. But Evie was right, there were at least 5 tall girls amongst the seniors, some even taller than Yvonne. After the break, Crystal finally let them play a 5v5 game. With no power forward, Kai's team decided to play 4 out, leaving Evie to really shine in the paint. Kai's team was easily the best. It seemed that by a stroke of luck, all the girls on the team were either star players on their previous teams, or average players in a very good team. They played as if they have been playing together for years. Alyssa turned out to be a good point guard with an exceptional eye and quick mind. Lily and Jade were fast and weave and cut through their opponents easily. Kai herself swished in many clean threes. None could stop their seamless attack and it was clear on their faces that they were enjoying the game. Even Crystal seemed grudgingly impressed, though she scowled when she caught Kai's eyes.

The five of them decided to grab dinner after the match. They were seated at the Sea Breeze Café, waiting for their orders. Kai sipped at her chocolate milkshake.

'What?' Kai caught Evie eyeing her.

'Nothing, just wondering if you should be drinking milkshakes. Y'know, since we just exercised.' Evie shrugged.

'Chocolate milkshake has chocolate milk, which is good for muscle building.' Kai held out her milkshake.

'HAH bullshit!' Evie said, but taking a sip of the milkshake anyway.

'What the fuck is that thing?' Jade suddenly stood up, her face a shade paler.

The five girls turned in the direction Tori was pointing to. Hideous creatures appeared at the center of the village lawn. Their heads resemble a bleached branch coral, except for murky slime covering their entire body. Plastic bits covered various parts of their bodies. They seemed to be confused, bumping into each other for a moment, before seemingly homing in on Kai. Meanwhile, in the Village Green, complete mayhem broke out. The girls scrambled, running away from the monster. Kai was unable to tear her eyes away from them. The spell was broken when one of the monsters tripped over the steps in an attempt to reach her. His slimy fingers grazed her shirt and she slept back with a yell. Kai picked up a basketball – Jade's basketball, by her feet and threw it at them. It took out one and rebounded off another, but more kept coming, the now slimy ball kicked to the side. With no choice she decided to run, until she saw Dare running from another direction. He leapt into an alley. Only then did Kai remember Scott's words, that the main entrance to base was at Sea Breeze Café. How did he know about monsters? Hiding in the base seemed like a much better option than running across the field and back to the dorms, and hence, Kai sprinted after Dare, only to find an empty alley and a door that says staff only slamming shut. Pushing the door open, she saw a glow and Dare crouching under a metal tray full of burgers. A compartment slide open and he slid in, turning back as he did.

'Come on!' Dare shouted when he caught a glimpse of Kai.

Glancing back to the pounding of door – it seemed like the coral heads were not very smart, Kai jumped in after Dare, to find that it was actually an spacious elevator. This was definitely the main entrance down to the base. And Kai did not foresee in a million years she'll be here with Dare, being chased by slimy, smelly monsters with corals for a head.


	4. Chapter 4

Dare's day started out amazing. His roommate, Alan Tanner, a senior in his third year, brought him along to his observational study of marine turtles at the beach early in the morning. He introduced him to Professor Shaw, who was overseeing his project and they discussed future projects should Dare decide to join his lab. He then went on a date with the pretty girl, Stacey, from the bar the night before. They were just left Sea Breeze Café and going to play video games in the lounge. That's where things went south. While walking across the Village Green, a stench rolled across them. Stacey stared at Dare with a disgusted face, edging away from him. It took Dare a while to realize Stacey thought the stench was coming from him, which made absolutely no sense. But before he could protest his innocence, Stacey had run away from him. He checked his sneakers to ensure that he hadn't stepped on something, then scanned the fields in front of him. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to check behind him, only to find himself face to face with a hideous mess of slime, plastic and what seemed to be corals? Luckily, he did not have tropophobia, for parts of the creatures' head had individual polyps which looked very much just holes. Dare thought it made them look like they had pimple scars. He punched one in the face, only to have the rest reach out to him. Overwhelmed, he had no choice but to run away.

Out of habit, his hand reached to twist his yellow Crystal, only to realised he had given it to Scott. With a jolt, he remembered that Scott had change the main entrance to the base. His exact words echoing in Dare's mind – 'if you ever need it.', Dare couldn't help but wondered if Scott knew what was going to happen. He made a mad dash for the Sea Breeze Café. He had been here the first day of moving in but had seen no signs of the trident Scott told him about. There was only one place it could be, the place where general public was not allowed. Following that reasoning, Dare sprinted to the back. All cafes always have a back door for taking out trash, deliveries or whatever reason. He almost missed the backdoor, for it was mostly hidden in an alley.

Dare seemed to have lost the coral heads sometime in his journey to find the door, but he wasn't taking any chances. He entered the café and realized that his hunch was right, he was in the kitchen. It completely empty. Dare guessed that the only chef had went out to see what was happening and ran away from the coral heads. He was standing right next to the freezer smelling strongly of dead fish, but still slightly more pleasant than the coral heads. A glow seemed to be coming from under the counter near the entrance to the main floor of the café. Ducking under plates of cooked fish and chips, he found the trident symbol. He touched it and a panel slid open, revealing a small hole big enough for a human to crawl through. He turned as he was about to crawl through and caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair.

'Come on!' Dare shouted at Kai, who seemed frozen in place, before crawling through the hole.

The pounding on the door jolted her into action. She fluidly jump over the middle counter in between two bowls of batter and landed on the floor running. Grabbing the counter with both hands, she hauled herself feet first into the hole and landed into the crouch.

'Show off.' Dare muttered under his breath.

'What are you waiting for?' Kai glared at him. She obviously heard his comment. 'Close the elevator! The door isn't going to hold them forever. Maybe when we're gone, they'll go away.'

'What if there are other people who need help?' Dare challenged.

'Gee I wonder who would be so stupid to stay with those coral.' Kai said sarcastically. 'They all ran away already, dumb. There was no one left at the café. Anyway the coral heads seems to be after us.'

Dare knew she was right but he refused to acknowledge it and give her the satisfaction. She was already smug enough. Besides, it was him who found the entrance. He jabbed at the close button angrily and pressed 'MB' (Scott says it's for Main Base but it just look like megabyte to Dare). The elevator zoomed off at a speed not unlike a rollercoaster; in fact, the whole ride was exactly like a rollercoaster. It was clear neither Dare nor Kai was prepared for it as they were swept off their feet, literally. Dare managed to grabbed a handrail and managed a slightly more graceful fall to his knees. He laughed out loud as Kai landed on her butt.

The whole ride took only a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity to Dare. When the elevator finally came to a stop, the door opened to reveal a grinning Scott.

'Hey you guys finally used the main entrance!' Scoot exclaimed. Then backtracked quickly at the look Kai gave him. 'Sorry, your Uni was so far away. I had to get you here fast and avoid all the pipes and underground network and caves.'

Honestly Dare was a bit tempted to smack the kid's head. It's easy to forget that he is still a kid, smart as he was. But he is that – a kid with child like ideas that are sometimes not very practical.

'Hey isn't is cool! You're being attacked by monsters!' Scott really did sound excited.

'How on Earth did you know that?' Kai asked.

'I hacked the city's surveillance,' Scott gestured, with a hint of nonchalance, at a gigantic screen.

Woah. In the week that Dare was gone, Scott transformed the place. There were tables to store new laptops and equipments. Dare could see several new doors and a huge round table made of glass that was empty.

'Anyway, I knew this day would come!' Scott ran to the mess at his 'table of invention'. Dragging out two watches at chucking at Dare and Kai, he said. 'you'll need these. Just press that silver button and say "Call of the ocean, protectors of Earth!", it'll unlock them.'

Dare glance over at Kai, who was looking at the watch skeptically. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Dare shrugged in confusion. He looked back at the watch, which was beautifully designed, a testament to Scott's artistic skills.

'Come on guys!' Scott broke in, partially frustrated. 'Don't you guys see? You're chosen. By the Crystals. You'll be the one to protect the Earth. You're Power Rangers!'

Kai let out a derisive 'Hah!'. Dare, for once, agreed with her. Like he said, Scott was just a kid, who was excited about kids' stuff. He remembered being excited about power rangers too, when he was ten. But as he grew up, he put away his toy sword as he came to the realization that they weren't real. He touched the Yellow Crystal now embedded in the watch, and strength surge through him. He turned to Kai, unable to believe that he was about to ask her if she is convinced by Scott, only to find that Kia had already worn her watch.

'Call of the ocean, protectors of Earth!' Kai shouted as she pressed the silver button.

Black and silver material shot out from the watch. It enveloped her entire body in a fraction of a second. The helmet was the last to appear, with the visor sliding shut. The technology seemed like something out of a sci-fi movie. In a blink of an eye, Kai was transformed to a power ranger. She was wearing a dark blue and black suit with strokes of silver. A small dolphin logo was weaved into her left chest. It honestly looked stunning and better than those suit he saw on television.

'What?' Kai snapped as Dare stared at her. 'It feels right to shout it.'

'You didn't wait for me!' Dare complained. He fumed at Kai's shrug. 'Call of the ocean, protectors of Earth!'

Honestly the best Dare could describe how the morphing process felt was putting on a wetsuit very very fast, which is exactly happened. But he did felt a surge of strength, and a strange lightweight sensation.

'The coral heads are still at the café. These suits should protect you from most things! If you need weapons, pressed the black button. Oh, if you need to talk to each other while fighting monsters, just press the silver button on the side of the helmet. You can toggle between channels,' Scott said excitedly. 'Go and kick ass, guys!'

'Language!' Kai chided halfheartedly as she ran to the elevator. It was clear she was excited to test out her new suit. 'Come on Dare! Do you think the suit protect us from the smell?'

Before he could process much of what is happening, his legs moved towards the elevator.

'Scott you've got to tell us how you did this when we're back!' Kai said as Dare finally reached the elevator.

'Oh one more thing. You're in your ranger suits now so you're hardier. I'm going to increase the speed of the elevator.' Scott told them just as the elevator doors closed.

'WHAT?!' Both Dare and Kai exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth is, it was easy for Kai to believe in superheroes. Her Crystal allowed her to breathe underwater, so why not Power Rangers? Scott told her about the story where in the olden times, Crystals were given to families by an ancient god, telling them to protect the Crystals until one day, they are needed. It was just that Kai didn't believe that Scott could have invented a watch that magically turn her from wearing civilian clothes to wearing a brightly coloured suit. Watching Dare, it kind of seemed like Black Panther in the movies, where his suit was stored inside the necklace. Kai did not understand how so many different materials fit into something as small as a watch. The body suit was strong yet supple, while her helmet was rockhard. Which she was thankful for; Kai is not sure if she wants to know what speed they are travelling at. She bumped her head against the walls of the elevator too many times to count.

The elevator came to a sudden halt, throwing both Kai and Dare against the doors. Before they could get their bearings, the doors open, spilling them unceremoniously onto the floor into the kitchen which was still abandoned.

'We really need to get a better way to travel,' Dare said, holding his head as he got up.

'Yeah luckily no one's here. Can you imagine how we'll look? As Power Rangers?' Kai agreed. 'You're taking this Power Rangers thing awfully well huh?'

'Not really, I don't actually know what's going on right now. I just want to kick the butt out of the coral heads for ruining my date.' Dare headed for the entrance of the café.

They found the monsters at the lawn, looking like a sorry, confused bunch. But the moment Kai and Dare appeared, they immediately homed in on them. 'Hiyah!' Dare shouted as he ran towards them, only to get overwhelmed as all of them started grabbing him. It was obvious he did not know any martial arts. Kai sighed. At least her mum made her take Taekwondo when she was younger. Putting that to good use now, she punched one in the throat and delivered a side kick to another. She pulled one coral head off Dare and slightly delivered a punch.

'Hey!' She shouted, succeeding in getting the rest off Dare. Only now, all their attention is on her.

Three coral heads lunged at her. While she managed to fend them off, more joined in the melee and she was quickly overwhelmed. At least these costumes seem to filter out the smell, Kai thought as one came too close to her face for comfort in its effort to grab her watch. She rolled out from under the pile of coral heads, only to look up at another coral head jumping onto her. Just as it was about to land, a blast of highly pressurized water hit it squarely on the chest, knocking it from the air. It rolled to the side and seemed to burst, disappearing from the ground.

Kai managed to stand up and saw Dare blasting the coral heads with what seemed like a black water gun in his hands. Right, they have weapons. Kai pressed the black button on her watch. A similar gun slid into her hands, with blue stripe running down the length of it. Joining Dare in shooting the coral heads, they soon found that they were out of targets.

'What on earth are those things?' Kai questioned in disgust.

'I have no idea, but Scott seemed to know. Let's go back.' Dare pressed the black button on his watch and his gun disappear from view.

Back at the lair (after another roller coaster ride), they found Scott sitting in front of his laptop, which was positioned in front of a wall. There was a projector projecting an image onto the blank wall, which was replaying the scenes where Kai and Dare got trashed by the coral heads.

'Wow you guys suck at being Power Rangers!' Scott exclaimed as he turned to face them in his gamer chair.

'Hey! I thought we did well!' Dare complained

'Maybe if we had an explanation?' Kai folded her arms, managing to look intimidating covered in goo.

'Uhh, yeah sure.' Scott stammered. 'But y'all stink. Can y'all shower first?'

After rinsing off the goo, demorphing (Scott ensured that only the suit material will return to the watch) and a shower, Kai and Dare lounged at the sofa at the games room. Scott came in with an old school notebook in his hand.

'So,' Scott began. 'It started when my dad disappeared. Before they took me to Mum, I went to his vault and found this. It told of the story –'

'Yeah, you told us the story before,' Dare interrupted. 'But what does that got to do with being Power Rangers?'

'Well, I saw the Anthos in Dad's notebooks,' Scott passed the notebook over to them, and true to his words, there was a sketch of what looked passably of the coral heads the saw.

'Anthos?' Dare asked.

'Anthos as in Anthozoa, right? Like corals,' Kai guessed.

'Yeap. Anyway, I figured that since the Crystals gave you power, might as well make you guys some suits. And you're Power Rangers!' Scott continued.

'Wait the Crystals gave you powers?' Dare turned to Kai. 'You have powers before this? Why didn't you tell me?'

'You didn't ask,' Kai frowned, then turned to Scott. 'How exactly did you do this? And whereon earth did the gun go? Also why a water gun? Why can't we shoot like real guns?'

Jumping in, Scott answered. 'Your suits are made of a carbon fiber, and they are stored in the watch you're wearing. The helmet is made of the same material, except in a different configuration. I couldn't get a real gun, so I had to model the gun after water guns. But they are cool right? The pressure they shoot is comparable to getting hit by a bullet.'

'Wow,' Dare said, impressed. 'How did you come up with all these?'

'I had help,' Scott grinned. The elevator door opened with a chime, revealing a familiar bespectacled lady wearing a lab coat.

'Dr. Fraser!' Kai exclaimed.

Dr. Fraser deposited a jar of soil onto the table and strode into the room.

'Hey kids,' Dr Fraser smiled. 'Scott told me about this entire operation and his idea. I took some time off work to come down and I'm seriously impressed with the work you guys have done with this place, considering that you're two teenagers and a boy.'

'With Bennett!' Scott cut in.

'Who's Bennett?' Kai mouthed at Dare, who gave her a shrug.

'Ah yes, Bennett the machine.' Dr. Fraser frowned. 'But either way, we got to work and finished them just in time I see. I went out to get lunch and came back to see Scott had already sent you out without much explanation. But you guys did okay, I guess. From the footage, the Anthos seemed quite organized, in the sense that they know who to attack. I'm guessing there's someone who is controlling them. They are probably after the Crystals too. For what, I don't know.'

'Maybe they want the world to end?' Dare suggested.

'Maybe,' Scott agreed. 'But now we've got to find those Crystals before he does.'

'Yes, for now, we've got to train you guys into being Power Rangers. We will start with the basics; you guys are terrible.' Dr. Fraser stepped out of the room and beckoned them to follow.

'I thought you said we did okay?' Kai inquired.

'Well,' Dr. Fraser looked at the footage still replaying. Coincidentally, it was when the coral head jumped on Kai. She grimaced. 'I lied.'


	6. Chapter 6

A middle-aged man paced along the lab, many cocktails of his inventions brewing on the table. His hair was gel-ed up to a stylish look. For a man in his 40s, he looked devastatingly handsome. He slowed when he came to a tank filled with murky green water. The man pressed a button, causing water from the tank to be deposited into a small, cylindrical machine, which started to whirl, churning the murky water. Ideally, the machine should churn out clean water devoid of any microplastic, oil and any other pollutants. He had accounted for all the equation and adjusted the settings to cover any flaws yet, it seemed like this was another project doomed to fail.

'Boss, the machine is ready.' A deep, gravelling voice growled from the doorway.

'Excellent. Finally! Some good news!' The man cried out, his eye catching a metallic gleam. 'The Genetic Enchancer really did work!' The man strode out of his lab, coming to the shark at the door. Or more accurately, he had the lower body of a man, and an upper body of a daggernose shark. Robotic arms replaced the fins he once had.

After finishing his examination on the fusion of the robotic arms on the creature, he walked to a wall of aquarium tanks filled with different creatures. 'So, who wants to be first? Well, Spark was first. Ok, who wants to be second?'

Spark the shark translated the man's question and instantly, all the creatures sent up bubbles in a flurry of movement.

'They all want to go, boss.' Spark turned to the man.

'Of course!' The man smirked. 'After what humans did to you, who wouldn't want revenge? There, the Galapagos penguin.'

Obediently, Spark carried the tank in which two of the penguins were residing to a glass box which easily towered above Spark. Connected to the glass box was a smaller metal contraption on a table, which was in turn connected to a mess of wires behind a panel. In the metal box, there were compartments, in which the man placed 2 child action figures. Seemingly as an afterthought, he took out 2 pairs of sunglasses for kids and place it in another compartment.

Moving to main panel of the Enhancer, he flicked a few buttons. 'Strength, flight and oh, enlargement. Heh. They definitely need that. All good, Spark?'

At Spark's nod, the man pressed the green button. The penguins let out a squawk of alarm as mist entered the glass chamber with a hiss, shrouding them from view.

'Come Spark, that will take a while. Let's talk about our plans.' The man walked to a hologram in the middle of the room with Spark trailing behind him. 'We should not have sent the Anthos; they lack intellect and finesse. But don't worry, I have something in mind. Those stupid Power Rangers won't know what hit them.'

In the other room, the machine whirred and churn, murky water dripping into the collecting beaker below. However, in place of microplastics, regular sized plastic bits replaced them.


	7. Chapter 7

Allana thought her audition went pretty well. She only had to perform in front of 9 band members in addition to a few random people scattered around the auditorium. Her competitors were in another room and were not allowed to hear each other. On the other hand, that made her nervous because she couldn't gauge how well she did in comparison to others. But either way, she stepped out of the audition room feeling confident. But now, it has been over a week, and there was still no news from them. She was starting to give up hope. She wondered if Kai had heard from the basketball team. She must have. Kai came back late every night, tired enough that she only managed a 'hey' and 'good night' and was out early in the morning. Kai was probably training every day, though Allana was not sure that's how sports works. Kai tried to hide it, but bruises dotted her entire body sometimes. Allana did wish to get to know her roommate better though.

'Hey Kai, what are you doing this weekend? Do you want to go to town?' Allana asked Kai one night, when Kai reached back earlier than usual.

'Sure! This Sunday?' Kai pulled out a gigantic stack of books from her bag.

'Yeah, okay!' Allana grinned. 'Are you studying already? We haven't even start classes!'

'I uh no?' Kai's eyes dart to the book she was holding – _The Rise and Fall of the Kylos Empire_. 'Just some research for this um thing that I'm doing. Hey, are you interested in mythology?'

'Mythology? You mean like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades? Yeah sure, but I have never heard of the Kylos Empire.' Allana remarked.

'Yeah me neither, until today morning.' Kai muttered under her breath.

'What's that?' Allana asked.

'Oh nothing! According to this book, Kylos Empire had twin kings who ruled an empire. They were always pictured holding twin bows, one black and one white. Like yin and yang. Apparently, the twin bows were forged by the greatest bowyer in Kylos, a gift for the kings who fought together with their armies on the battlefields. During their reign, a great evil rose from the lake, and the kings sought to vanish it. However, the bows were not good enough to save the kings. As they lay on the ground, defeated, their bows broken, they prayed to the gods. Some say the gods were Artemis and Apollo, the twin gods of archery. Some say it is cupid. The Chinese say it was Hou Yi, the god who shot down 9 suns with his bow. Either way, the gods took mercy on them. They picked up the bows, commented on the amazing workmanship, and said that it lacked something. The gods made them promise to always use the bows for good before mending the bow and giving it some sort of divine power. The kings used to vanquish the great evil.' Kai narrated.

'Wait what? That was literally no information at all. What are the king's name? What country are they from? And what great evil was it? A demon?' Allana questioned

'I don't know. That's why I'm reading all these.' Kai shrugged, gesturing to her stack of books.

'Y'know, twin weapons lacking in something reminded me of this story I read a while back. Something about a twin swords. Hang on let me google it.' Allana took out her laptop. Switching to a tab, she handed her laptop to Kai. 'Here, read it.'

Kai stared at the chunks of tiny words staring at her from the bright screen. 'Uh TLDR?'

'You can read through those gigantic books but not Wikipedia?' Allana raised her eyebrows. 'Anyway, there are these two swordsmiths, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, who were a couple. A king ordered them to forge a sword in three months. However, their furnace failed and husband suggested that it was because the furnace was lacking in human qi. Some legends say Mo Ye sacrificed herself, some said 300 children were recruited to bellow into the furnace. There was this weird one that said the couples knew the king will execute them if they do not deliver the sword. At their wit's end as the deadline draws near, prayed to the gods. The gods took mercy on them, and use divine power to fan the flames. They then gave the couple two crystals, and said that because the swords were forged by divine powers, they needed divine energy for mortals to use it. Which totally doesn't make sense because won't the crystals give it more energy and mortals can't use it?'

'Wait hang on. Did you say crystals?' Kai scrolled through the page. 'This doesn't say anything about crystals.'

'Come on, everyone knows Wiki doesn't have everything. And we can't trust most of it.' Allana commented.

'True,' Kai bit her lips. 'Could you Whatsapp me the link?'

'The Wiki page?!'

'No! The crystal one.'

'It's probably rubbish but here you go.'

'Thanks!' Kai smiled.

'No problem.' Allana caught a glimpse of Kai's phone – a chat group with a turtle as display picture.

**Kai Walton: **_Probs looking for either two bows or twin swords with CRYSTALS_

**Kai Walton: **_FYI could've just googled this. Why the books?_

Kai placed her phone down and immediately a ding signaled an incoming message.

**Scott Fraser: **_Reading is good for you. _

Noticing Allana's interested, Kai turned off her phone screen. 'Hey, so you happened to just have this mythological knowledge floating around in your head?'

'I -uh, no I just really like mythology.' Allana quickly averted her eyes from the phone, not wanting to seem too prying.

'Hey cool, how about we check out the museum in town on Sunday? I think they have a new exhibit on mythology.' Kai suggested.

'YES OMG! I heard it has Greek, Norse, Welsh, Chinese basically everything!' Allana grinned.

Allana pulled out her phone and jotted down the museum date. She checked her email once more, only to find that there were no new messages. With a sigh, she turned to Kai and her ginormous pile of books.

'Hey, can I borrow this? It sounds like a cool myth.' Allana picked up _The Rise and Fall of the Kylos Empire._

'Sure, knock yourself out, mate.' Kai replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand. 'I'm gonna go shower.'

Allana flipped the enormous book and started reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai was lost in thought as they took the bus that took them directly from their campus to town. Sure, she was excited about the prospect of spending time with her roommate. But on hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have involved her in her quest to find the Crystals. At first, it seemed like a good idea. What's the harm? Allana doesn't have to know anything about them. And she was very resourceful when it comes to myth. Besides, she love reading those books. But slowly, negative thoughts trickled into Kai's mind. What if those Anthos catch her? None of them knew why the Anthos appeared in school, and where and how they disappeared. They had not seen anything since. Dr. Fraser's best guess was they were some sort of mutation who wanted to Crystals to cure themselves. But really, they could have been literally anything and Kai had just put Allana in harm's way.

'Wow this place is deserted,' Allana commented as they entered the museum.

'I know. I thought it would be more crowded, since it's free,' Kai agreed.

'For students. Maybe everyone else had better things to do.' They presented their student cards to the overly enthusiastic receptionist, who pointed them to the second floor.

On the second floor, there were at least 5 full rooms showcasing artifacts about myths and legends from all over the world. Kai was impressed by the large assortment of weapons, paintings, sculptures and many more. It was one thing to read about it in books – which was really boring, and another thing to see it in real life – which was amazing. There were little notes describing each exhibition. Kai really wished they used a larger font.

'Do you think these are real?' Kai looked up from squinting at a description of a painting of the Celtic goddess The Morrigan. Allana was standing in front of a sword that was beautifully made. Lines carved elegantly to form the grip. The hilt, decorated in crimson and gold, was rather worn. The scabbard, though rusted, was designed beautifully as well, and inscribed with words in another language that Kai could barely made out.

'Probably? It doesn't look like plastic to me.' Kai shrugged, bending down to read the description.

'Dyrnwyn – Sword of Rhydderch. One of the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain. This sword belongs to Rhydderch Hael. Welsh legends state that the sword will produce fire to help those worthy. Those unworthy will be burnt instead. Artifact retrieved by excavation team led by Richard Maldow in year 2002.'

'No, I meant about the story. That fire will burn whoever is unworthy?' Allana looked distracted, mesmerized by the glint of the blade. Her eyes flickered down to the hilt. 'It doesn't seem complete, does it?'

Kai looked at the hilt and knew what she meant. There seemed to be a dent in the hilt, right between the cross guard and the grip. The grooves twined around hilt made it seem as though flames was shooting out of the dent, shaped like a… Kai froze. Crystal? Kai whipped out her phone and typed a message in the group chat.

**Kai Walton: **_Guys! Important! Where did we find red crystal?_

**Scott Fraser: **_I think mum found it someone in Europe, off some excavation site. Have to ask her. Why?_

**Kai Walton: **_Europe? Like Wales?_

**Dr. Fraser: **Yes. I found it in one of the islands off the coast of Wales. I was with the clean up crew actually. It was one of the already excavated sites and they were tying up the loose ends. Why do you ask, Kai?

**Kai Walton: **I'm at the museum in town. There's this new exhibition, anyway I found – brb guys

Kai looked up from the phone to Allana, who was at the next exhibit. 'Hey do you smell that?'

'Yea, like something rotted? You'd think they clean these artifacts before displaying them.' Allana joked.

'Uhhuh,' Kai rolled her eyes. 'Hang on, I'm gonna go check it out. Smells like its coming from outside.'

Just as Kai was about to take a step, a gigantic shape entered the room. A fish with legs made up of what seemed like broken CDs lumbered into view. Instead of stubby pectoral fins, it had the same broken CD arm. The flesh on the fish was mutilated, part of the flesh were black instead of the shiny gleam of silver and blue scales. Kai was almost certain those were injuries caused by the fish swimming into the rudder of the boat, and it had most certainly rotted. At least Kai know where the smell is coming from now. Kai moved to pressed the button on her watch, when she remembered Allana was in the room. Allana! Kai mentally slapped herself. She looked over the glass case. Allana seemed to be frozen in shock, staring at the mutant fish with gaping mouth. Kai lowered her hand hovering her watch.

'Yes! Master will be pleased. He sent me down for one Crystal, and I will return with two.' The fish, shockingly, had a high, reedy voice. Not what Kai expected at all, with the hulking mess and dark colouring.

'Who – what are you?' Allana stammered.

'I am Blue Terror! All shall tremble at the sound of my name.' Blue Terror squeaked.

Kai snorted. To Allana's credit, her face was torn between fear and amusement. Kai grabbed Allana and they ran through the connecting door into the other exhibit, only to find that it was a dead end. Damn, why were the exhibits not all connected? Kai deftly typed out a text.

**Kai Walton: **_Guys monster at museum. Come morphed!_

'Stay here!' Kai told Allana.

'Where are you going?!' Allana asked, alarmed.

'See what the fish wants!' Kai called over her shoulder.

Just as she step through the door, she immediately came face to face with the fish whose mouth curve up into a grin. Oh god, she thought, that's what people meant by fish breath. Kai's arms snapped up, connecting with the slimy body of the fish. He stumbled backwards in shock and Kai took the opportunity to dart past, heading for the exit, hoping to draw the fish away so Allana could escape. But the fish recovered quickly, grabbing the hem of Kai's shirt before she could take more than 5 steps. He made a move for Kai's watch. Kai grabbed his arm and tried to judo throw the fish onto the floor, only for the fish to take her down with him. They end up tumbling a few exhibits away and Kai came away from the encounter with scratches running down her limbs, her blood flecked on the CDs covering the fish's arms and legs. The fish threw a few CDs, spinning it like a frisbee. Instinctively, she dropped to the floor to duck. However, the CDs flew harmlessly out of target and clattered onto the floor. One of the disc hit one of the glass case, which shattered on impact, knocking the artefact onto the ground. Seeing Kai still on the floor, Blue Terror made a lunge for Dyrnwyn. Thankfully, the sword was snatched by Allana. She sliced it upwards, making contact with the underbelly of the fish. For the briefest moment, Kai swore she saw a flicker of flame on the blade. With a screech of pain, the fish lash out his arms, razor sharp broken CDs raked Allana's arms. She promptly dropped the sword with a hiss.

'What is going on here?' A rough voice sounded from outside the doorway.

Crap, Kai thought, probably the security guard. Or worse, the receptionist. Too late, she forgot about Dyrnwyn. Blue Terror lifted it up with an air of triumph, which was the first and last thing the security guard saw. He stepped into the room and was instantly met with a chunk of fish thrown at his head. It made contact with a sickening splat and the portly security guard immediately crumple to the ground, apparently knocked out.

'None of your business,' If the fish had a nose, he would have turned it up on the security guard.

Blue Terror admired the sword in his hands. Suddenly, a burning scent wafted over them. The fish dropped the sword with a cry, clutching its melted hand. Kai wondered if it could feel pain in those robotic arms.

'What on Earth?' Dare stood in the doorway with Dr. Fraser, gun out ready to shoot.

The fish stumbled back. 'Yellow ranger! Ugh, I'll be back!' He tapped something on his robotic arm and disappeared from their eyes.

'Where did he go?' Dare asked, stepping over the security guard and into the room, with Dr. Fraser following behind.

'I don't know!' Kai stood up and looked around the room in confusion.

'Who are you people? What is that fish? What's going on?' Allana's head swiveled from the sword to Kai to Dare and Dr. Fraser.

'I am Dr. Fraser. I think that is a bluefin tuna. And yes Kai, would you like to explain? What is going on?' Dr. Fraser's said quietly.

Dr. Fraser face was a mask of calm. But Kai knew, it was the calm before the storm. Crap, first rule of Power Rangers – be discreet.

'Yes. What. Is. Going. ON?' Kai's face paled. Double crap.

The security had regained consciousness. Standing with a huff, he crossed his arms. Kai thinks he meant to look intimidating, and maybe he would have been, if his arms hadn't been resting over his protruding belly and bits of fish hanging off his moustache. He did look fuming mad. His eyes was sort of wonky.

Dr. Fraser closed her eyes with a sigh.


End file.
